Chase Justice and Nico Wright, Ace Attorneys
by Onbet
Summary: Chase Justice, son of the well known Apollo Justice, has his sights set on a job at the prosecutor's office. Meanwhile his best friend Nico Wright is training to become a defence attorney under the guidance of his father, legendary attorney Phoenix Wright.


Chase

Walking up the seemingly endless flight of stairs towards my interview had to be one of the most nerve wracking things I had ever done.

 _Why did the elevator have to be out of order today of all days?!_ I thought, stopping to take a deep breath before continuing my journey to the end of the stairs.

I felt my phone vibrate indicating I just received a message, after a bit of fumbling with my suit's pocket I managed to get out my phone and open the messenger app.

 **Nico W: Good luck dude! You'll need it with Mr. Edgeworth. Just kidding, just kidding you'll be fine Chase.**

I smiled as I started typing a response.

 **Chase J: You have it easy, just being able to work for your dad. Seriously though, thanks. I needed that.**

Almost immediately I saw the little message indicating my best friend was typing something back.

 **Nico W: You could have started working for us as well, but no you decided to join the enemy!**

I rolled my eyes for absolutely no one to see. Nico Wright, my best friend and son of the legendary Phoenix Wright, could be such a child sometimes. One glance at my overly expensive wristwatch told me I had to hurry up if I wanted to arrive on time, I quickly sent Nico a goodbye message and raced up the last flight of stairs. I stopped running when I reached the fanciest door I had ever seen in my life, the golden nameplate told me I was exactly where I needed to be. _Miles Edgeworth, Chief prosecutor._

Before I got too nervous to go through with it I knocked on the door. A deep voice called out from inside of the office. "Come in."

As I entered the room I couldn't help but stare at everything in sight, an expensive looking chess set, an enormous bookcase filled with expensive looking books, a framed suit I assume Mr. Edgeworth used to wear, an expensive looking tea set, a weird trophy that looked like a broken shield and a figurine from that old kids show?! Everything in the office absolutely screamed authority, well except for the figurine maybe. Before launching myself into scanning the office again I heard a subtle cough grabbing my attention.

"Good morning Chase." Edgeworth said, sounding polite but direct.

Tearing my eyes away from the various objects in the office I immediately found myself staring deep into the eyes of the chief prosecutor over the rim of his glasses, his deep grey eyes weren't exactly cold but they certainly couldn't be described as warm either. Serious seemed like the right word to describe them.

"Have a seat Chase."

"O-ofcourse sir," I quickly sat down. "Good morning to you as well sir." I said, embarrassed about not being able to respond earlier.

Edgeworth just chuckled instead of responding.

"Something the matter sir?" I asked, frowning at the older man.

"It's nothing important, it's just that you remind me so much of your father." Edgeworth said, readjusting his glasses.

I had no idea how to respond, so instead of responding my brain opted for a quick nod and a weird strangled noise. _Oh my god, Chase Justice, what the hell are you doing?!_ I thought, feeling my face turn a deep red.

Edgeworth laughed a genuinely warm laugh. "Relax Chase-"

 _That's rich, coming from him._

"-I'm not going to kill you, I wouldn't want to have to prosecute myself." Edgeworth said, smiling warmly at me.

"Ofcourse you wouldn't sir, I know that." I said, my expression made it clear I wasn't completely sure about that though.

"Now then, let's get started with the-"

I let out a small gasp.

"-interview." Edgeworth went on, as if I hadn't interrupted him. "You're kind of a special case, since I have known you for a short while most of the standard questions are unnecessary."

I just nodded, finding myself unable to respond in any other way.

"So, why do you want to be a prosecutor?" Edgeworth asked, readjusting his glasses.

I had mentally prepared myself for this question, I didn't think it would be the first question of the interview but I had the answer to this question fully prepared. When I opened my mouth to answer however, everything I had prepared went out of the window.

"My best friend Nico always says prosecutors and defence attorneys are enemies but I don't think that's true," I blurted out, I stopped only for a brief second to breathe before going right back into it. "I think prosecutors and defence attorneys should work as a team to uncover the truth, not try to win whatever it takes. People's lives are not something you play with for the sake of keeping a personal record. And,"

"That's enough Chase," Edgeworth interrupted, his eyes betraying a bit of guilt, which I later realized was probably caused by his past as the demon prosecutor. "The interview is over."

"What do you mean the interview is over? I've only answered one question. Actually I haven't even answered the question, I've just been rambling about what I think." I asked, frowning at the other man.

"I've already heard enough Chase," Edgeworth responded, his face completely expressionless. "I expect you here tomorrow at 8 am. Enjoy the rest of your day, it will be the last free one you have for a while."

"Wait, you can't hire me based on one simple question." I countered, my mind trying to make sense of this whole situation.

Edgeworth flashed me a small smile. "I think I just proved that I can, I promise you will understand soon enough. Now go and enjoy your last free day." Edgeworth said, gesturing towards the door.

A few minutes later I stood on the sidewalk outside of the prosecutor's office. Happy about being hired but mainly confused about the weirdest interview I had ever had in my life.

 _I have to message Nico._ I thought, grabbing my phone out of my pocket after a little bit of struggling.

* * *

Nico

 **Chase J: Got to go, I don't want to be late. Talk to you later.**

I rolled my eyes as I pocketed my phone, my best friend was always way too worried about being on time. One glance at my cheap wristwatch told me I was already 5 minutes late for work.

 _No reason to hurry if I'm already late anyway._ I thought, slowly making my way towards the office.

When I walked in, I was already at least 15 minutes late. Apollo Justice, my father's first ever employee was already behind his desk working on some case files. When I walked in he looked up from his desk and gave me a quick greeting before going back to work.

 _Like father, like son._ I thought, I shrugged and walked over to my father's office. I pushed open the door without knocking and barged in.

"Yo dad." I said, completely ignoring the fact that I was 15 minutes late to work on my first day.

"Nico," My father said, looking up from his work with a stern gaze. "You are fifteen minutes late on your first day working for me."

"Don't be such a buzzkill dad, being a little late doesn't hurt." I said, putting my hands into the pockets of my hoodie.

"It does hurt Nico, what are you wearing by the way? I bought you a brand new suit for work." Phoenix said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not going to wear a suit to work, I'll wear it to court." I said, rolling my eyes much the same as my dad.

"Fine," Phoenix said, gesturing towards a desk in the corner of the office. "Now get to work already."

I shrugged. "Fine." I responded and walked over to my desk, sitting down I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I smoothly fished it out of my pocket and turned it on to see a message from Chase appear on the screen.

 **Chase J: I'm hired! Weirdest job interview ever. Do you have work today? If you don't have work, do you want to come celebrate?**

 **Nico W: I do have work but that isn't stopping me from hanging out with you to celebrate.**

 **Chase J: Nico… You can't just skip work.**

 **Nico W: Watch me smart guy, I'll just take a day off.**

"Dad?" I called over towards his office.

"What is it Nico?" Phoenix called back, sounding slightly irritated.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off!" I shouted, trying to sound as serious as I could.

"What?! No you aren't! Phoenix shouted back, sounding more than slightly irritated now.

Ignoring my dad, I marched over to the door and put on my jacket. "See you tonight dad!" I shouted to him before closing the door behind me and heading for Chase's apartment.

* * *

Chase

I couldn't have been home for more than 10 minutes when someone knocked on the door. I opened the door to reveal a grinning Nico.

"You're fast, did your dad really just let you leave work?" I asked, gesturing towards my couch and giving Nico a pat on the back.

Nico took the hint and marched over to the couch and immediately claimed at least half of it for himself. "No he didn't give me permission to leave work, but since when do I care about that? He's not about to fire me." He responded, shrugging.

"You know, he might actually do it one day if you skip work like this." I countered, rolling my eyes as I went to sit down in the comfortable armchair across from the couch.

"He won't fire me even if I skip work a million times," Nico said, stretching out his arms and yawning. "But I'll actually do my work when I get my first big case."

I made my way over to the kitchen and grabbed two cans of cola, when I got back to the living room Nico was fully stretched out on my couch, hands behind his head. I threw one of the cans at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Owh, Chase what the hell was that for!" He exclaimed, quickly sitting back up and opening his can.

"I can't have you falling asleep on my couch again." I explained laughing.

"Oh come on! That was once!" He exclaimed, acting like I had just greatly insulted him.

"You slept for 14 hours Nico." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever, moving on. So you're officially one of the enemies now huh?" Nico said, pointing his finger at me like I had just committed a crime.

I rolled my eyes again, I really started doing that too much. "If you want to call me that then go ahead, you're on Wright." I said, pointing my finger at him like I had practiced with my father at least a million times.

"Bring it, Justice." Nico responded, his smile turning into a big grin.


End file.
